Pink Dew
by EclecticLion
Summary: It's another day in Konoha until Naruto and his friends find themselves in a strange situation. They've been transported to another world! The Pokemon world to be exact! Now, in order to get back home, they have to travel through this new world with the help of their new partners! But, what does that pink creature have to do with this? rated T for minor language here and there
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, this is a little something I've been working on for fun. I don't know if I'm going to continue with it so i decided to let you guys decide if i should work on this a little more or what.**

**I'm not quite sure about the present tense format. Tell me what you think! Please, review to your heart's content! It really helps me with my writing!**

**Thanks! Hope you enjoy! :D**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"Where is he?" a spiky haired blonde asks in frustration. He paces back and forth on a little bridge, his patience already worn thin. He crosses his arms and mumbles to himself, scrunching his face in annoyance. A young girl with long, pink hair watches the boy with a distasteful eye.

"Naruto, could you stop that pacing? It's starting to get annoying," she snaps suddenly. She, too, was losing her patience. Where was their sensei? He should have been there already.

"I'm supposed to be training right now! How can I train without a sensei, Sakura? By the time he gets here it will be dinner!" As if on cue, the orange ninja's stomach growls ferociously. Naruto abruptly stops and clutches his stomach. "And I didn't even eat breakfast," he pouts.

Sakura rolls her eyes. "That's because Kakashi sensei instructed us NOT to, Naruto. We have to listen to what he says, you know. Besides, Sasuke and I are hungry, too" Sakura points out with her hands on her hips. With a quick smoothing of her red dress, she turns to the black-haired boy behind her and blushes. "Right, Sasuke?"

Sasuke is leaning against the railing of the bridge with a bored expression, hands burrowed in his white short's pockets. Sakura stares at him expectantly. He closes his eyes and tilts his head towards the sky. "Ninja don't whine about a little discomfort," he states with a dark tone suggesting they shut up. Really, all they do is complain.

"Oh! Y-yeah, of course! You're right, Sasuke," she stammers, turning away to hide her embarrassment. She then glares at Naruto for humiliating her in front of Sasuke.

"What? What did I do?" Naruto asks leaning away from Sakura's death glare. She turns away with her head held high and laces her fingers behind her back. Then she strolls on over to Sasuke and stands as close to him as she dares, trying to signify that she's on his side. He, of course, pays her no mind.

Naruto sighs and plops down onto the bridge, crossing his legs. He props his elbows on his knees and rests his chin in his hands. They had already been waiting for ten minutes past the meeting time Kakashi sensei had given them.

'_What could he possibly be doing to miss his own meeting?'_ he wonders to himself.

Suddenly, Sasuke jumps from his relaxing stance and into fighting position, kunai knife already in his hand. He faces the other end of the bridge, his back to Naruto and Sakura. Naruto stumbles off of the ground and looks at Sasuke with alarm. "WHAT IS IT?! WHAT'S HAPPENING?!" he yells frantically, head darting in every direction.

"Sasuke, what's wrong?" worries Sakura.

"Shh! Both of you!" he scolds. He crouches on the balls of his feet and tilts his ear downwards. It's quiet for a few moments as Sasuke tries to listen for that strange sound he heard. It was faint, but it sounded like some sort of animal. Then he hears it again; a faint mewing sound from below the bridge.

_'What kind of animal is that?' _he wonders. _'It couldn't have been a cat.'_ He hasn't heard anything like it. This time, the other two young shinobi hear the noise as well.

"What the hell was that?" questions Naruto, looking down at the bridge as if it would open up and show him what was beneath it.

"Sasuke…," whispers Sakura, fear obvious in her voice.

No one moves a muscle. Then the thing mews again, louder this time. Sakura jumps and scurries behind Sasuke, burrowing her face into her hands. Naruto and Sasuke are both at arms, ready for anything. Naruto has his own kunai out and grips it firmly in his hand. The two boys stand with their backs to each other with Sakura shaking in the middle.

_'This couldn't be the test Kakashi sensei was talking about,'_ reasons Sasuke. '_Could it?'_

_'Where is sensei?' _Sakura thinks worriedly, clutching her hands to her chest.

"COME ON OUT WHATEVER YOU ARE!" Naruto shouts loudly. He kneels down and points his kunai at the bridge. Sasuke and Sakura whip their heads to face him and shush him at the same time. Naruto obviously doesn't listen.

"I'M UZUMAKI NARUTO AND I'M NOT AFRAID OF ANY—"

Sasuke slaps a hand over Naruto's big mouth, cutting off his speech. "Are you completely stupid?" he asks in a heated whisper. "We don't know what's out there, you moron!"

Naruto smacks his hand away and gives him an icy glare. "I know that! I had a plan!" He objects. He pulls away from their huddle and stomps over to the edge of the bridge.

"You idiot, get away from there!" Sasuke scolds in a harsh whisper.

Naruto hops onto the railing of the bridge and swiftly jumps off before anyone can stop him. He twists his body quickly to face the bridge and grips the railing before he hits the water. He smiles goofily and swings his dangling body back and forth, laughing all the while. Sakura takes a step towards him, but Sasuke holds her back with a raise of his arm.

"Naruto, listen to Sasuke!" she half pleads half yells. Just because he's annoying doesn't mean she wants him to go around jumping off bridges into who knows what.

"No way!" he replies with a laugh. His hands cling to the railing for a second more before he grabs hold of the posts between the railing and the wooden planks that make the bridge. With a quick look at the water below he tucks in his legs and slides down. His hands catch on the edge of the bridge and his feet are mere inches above the water. He has a clear view below the bridge where they heard the sound. But there's nothing there.

_'Where is it?' _He scans the area but sees nothing.

"Naruto? What is it?" questions Sakura from above. He cranes his head backwards to see Sasuke and Sakura leaning over the railing.

"There's nothing down here. It must've been a cat or something—"

"MEW!"

"AAHHH!" Naruto yells. He loses his grip and splashes into the water. Thousands of bubbles rise above him as he sinks to the riverbed.

_'What the hell was that?'_ he questions trying to spot anything suspicious.

The last thing he saw was something pink inches from his face. He touches the riverbed with a cloud of dirt swirling around him. He sits there for a few seconds, scanning the water for any signs of the pink creature. When he can't find anything he kicks against the floor and swims towards the water's surface. His fellow shinobi's faces are a swirly blur seen through the water. With each stroke, Sasuke and Sakura's face whirl into focus. With a splash and gasp of air, Naruto brakes the surface.

"Naruto! What happened?" Sakura asks leaning over the railing, trying to get a better look at him practically underneath the bridge.

He scratches the back of his head and laughs with closed eyes. "Ha, I guess I just slipped," he lies nervously. _'There's no need to worry them about that thing. It's gone now...'_

Sakura sighs in relief and steps away from the railing. Sasuke closes his eyes and shakes his head. '_Idiot, we both know he saw that thing… But where did it go?'_ He pushes the thought out of his mind; Naruto doesn't look injured at least. He makes his way to the railing and leans over to get a good look at Naruto. "Well? Are you coming up or not?"

Naruto blinks in surprise as if the thought hadn't even occurred to him. "Oh, right," he says with a smirk. He swims to the edge of the bridge and grips the edge with his hand. He's about to hoist himself up when something takes hold of his legs and jerks him back down. He struggles to maintain his grip but, he swings his other hand up just in time.

"Ahh! Something's got my legs!" he yells in panic.

"Naruto! Quit fooling around," Sakura weakly scolds, hoping that was exactly what he was doing. Naruto clings to the bridge trying to pull himself up, but the force is too strong. His knuckles turn white.

_'What's happening? What is this?'_

His hands slip more and more from their grip on the bridge.

_'Damn it'_ He's gripping just by his fingertips now. Then he loses his grip completely and falls backwards toward the river. He braces himself for the water, but it doesn't hit. He looks up to see Sasuke leaning almost all of his body over the railing, gripping his hand firmly with his. Sasuke grits his teeth, now knowing that something _is_ pulling Naruto down. And it's strong.

"Sasuke?" Naruto whispers in surprise.

"Sakura," he hisses. "Grab his other hand!"

"O-okay!" She rushes over and grabs Naruto's other hand with both of hers. The two of them heave on his arms and succeed in pulling him out about an inch or two.

"Ow! Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow," he mumbles as they practically pull his arms out of their sockets.

Then, Naruto can feel the pressure the force had around his legs weakening. "It's working!" he shouts happily, forgetting about his arms.

Sasuke and Sakura lean back, slowly pulling Naruto out. They already eased Naruto's legs from the water; all that was left were his feet. Just as it seems he's about to spring free from the water the force gets stronger and pulls Naruto down to his waist in half the time it took them to get his legs out.

His hands slip from Sakura's grasp and she's propelled backward from the sudden disappearance of support his hand gave her. Sasuke grunts as he lurches forward, still clutching onto his teammate's hand. He goes flying over the edge and braces his feet to catch onto the edge of the railing. When his feet catch Naruto's hand finally slips from his grip.

"Sasuke!" Sakura screams.

Time seems to slow as Naruto's hand slips away and a look of horror crosses his usually grinning face. _'Shit' _Sasuke curses. He reaches out further and grips Naruto's fingers. As soon as he gets a hold of Naruto he can feel his feet slip from the railing. He's in mid-air for a second before he stops.

"I got you, Sasuke!" Sakura grunts. He's a little heavier than she thought. She's holding onto both of his ankles and leans back as far as she can. But, one young shinobi isn't enough to pull up two others. In seconds she's flying over the railing just as Sasuke had, her feet just missing the railing.

They collapse into the water with a splash when a blinding flash of light surrounds them. Bubbles rise from Naruto's mouth as he yells and tries uselessly to kick away from the light. Sasuke squints against the brightness and raises his kunai in defense. Sakura drifts in the water, already passed out, although it isn't quite sure what she passed out from. In the next second, the light is accompanied by a heavy suction and all three are sucked closer to the light like water in a tub. The light flashes brighter when the three shinobi enter its center then, just as quickly as it appeared, it vanishes. The only trace that it was even there is a small, pink pebble lying exactly where the light had burst.

The pink creature springs out from behind a rock and twists playfully in the water, flicking its long tail. Tiny bubbles rise from its mouth as it laughs. With one last twirl in the water it collects the pebble and creates a large pink bubble around itself. Then the bubble pops with a small burst of pink light, leaving nothing behind.

Later…

A gray-haired man appears suddenly at the bridge. A cloth covers the bottom half of his face. His eyes are crinkled suggesting a smile. He carries a neatly tied sack almost bursting open with assorted foods and drinks.

"Hey, sorry I'm late. I just thought a team breakfast would be—" he stops suddenly when he realizes he's speaking to no one.

"Um," he glances around as he scratches the back of his head.

"Was I really that late?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay! thanks for all of the responses out there! the follows and favorites and reviews! I got a larger response than i ever expected :)**

**So, I wrote this chapter just for you guys! I hope it meets all of your expectations!**

**(By the way, I guess I swtched to past tense without realizing it :p I apologize if that messes up with the flow of reading for anyone)**

**Let's get on with all of this, shall we?**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

The sun's warm rays cascaded down onto a misty waterfall creating a wide and wondrous rainbow. Naruto stood in a pair of orange swim trunks on a large rock that hung over the cascading water, splitting it cleanly in half. He looked down from his perch to see Sakura and Sasuke in the water waiting for him.

"Naruto, jump!" Sasuke shouted with cupped hands.

"We'll catch you!" Sakura added, smiling up at the brave shinobi.

Naruto smiled and shouted back, "Here I go!" He bent his legs then catapulted off of the rock and through the mist. The mist drenched him thoroughly as if he were swimming through water. He did a couple of aerial tricks, much to the amusement of Sakura and Sasuke. They laughed and cheered him on with wide smiles. Then they opened up their arms to catch him before he hit the water.

"You're so great and handsome, Naruto," Sakura said with a smile.

"I could never do what you're doing right now! You're definitely better than me at everything!" Sasuke shouted.

"I know!" Naruto agreed gleefully as he soared downward.

Naruto extended his arms outward, ready to be caught and admired when, as he was just a few feet from their arms, a tree branch came out of nowhere and smacked him hard across the face.

Naruto shot up from the ground with a gasp and looked around. He was sitting next to a small riverbed with Sasuke and Sakura kneeling beside him. He put his hand to his cheek to find it hot and throbbing. Sakura stood up and clapped her hands together as if dusting them off.

"There. I knew it would work," she said putting her hands on her hips with a smug look.

"What happened? Where are we?" Naruto groaned. He kept his hand to his face and took in his surroundings. They were beside a river with nothing but forest around them. Nothing looked familiar.

_'Are we outside of Konoha?' _he wondered.

As if reading his mind Sasuke stated, "I don't think we're in Konoha anymore. The river must've carried us to some woods outside of the village." He stood up from his kneeling position and looked farther up the river. "Come on. We should follow the river upstream and get back as soon as possible."

Sasuke chose not to remind them all of the event that happened back at the bridge. _'It was probably just a dream,'_ he reasoned. He didn't dwell on it too much.

Sakura nodded, agreeing with Sasuke's last statement and followed his gaze. Worry was written all over her face, a dramatic change from her haughtiness moments ago. "Kakashi sensei is probably looking for us right now."

"Let's go then. Come on, Naruto," he ushered turning to the boy sitting on the ground. "We're leaving."

The blonde stood up and dusted of his bright orange pants. "You think we'll be back in time to get some ramen? I'm starving."

"Naruto, we have more important things going on now," Sasuke muttered beginning the walk upstream. The two others followed in a single file line. The foliage grew close to the bank and left space enough for one person at a time.

The tree trudged forward and Naruto asked, "what could be more important than ramen?"

"Getting back to Konoha," Sakura pointed out from right behind Sasuke. She looked over her shoulder and shook her head at him. "Honestly, food is all you think about."

"No! I think about training, too!"

"And what do you do as soon as you're done training?" she asked pointedly.

Naruto opened his mouth to answer than shut it.

"Exactly," she said with a smirk. Naruto crossed his arms and turned his head to the side with a 'humph'. He stared at the water's surface as they continued forward.

_'Great. Now she thinks all I think about is food. I think about a lot of other stuff! I just can't remember any of it right now….'_ He thought to himself. He stared at all of their distorted reflections in the water as they walked. His foot kicked a stone into the water and he watched the ripples, twisting his neck to watch it as they kept walking. He turned forward again and sighed. _'I hope we get back soon. I could really go for some ramen.'_ He stopped in his tracks for a second before continuing forward, smacking his palm to his forehead.

"Hey," Sasuke whispered, breaking the silence that had settled over the three of them. He stopped and caused the two shinobi behind him to bump into each other, Sakura having stopped abruptly so she didn't run into Sasuke. Naruto, on the other hand, walked right into Sakura, cursing as he stepped back. She whipped around ready to scold him when Sasuke held up a hand and shushed the both of them.

"Do you guys see that?" he whispered.

"See what? What is it?" Sakura asked in a equally quiet voice, turning back to Sasuke.

Sasuke didn't answer. She shifted her weight from foot to foot and clutched her hands to her chest.

"Sasuke, what is it?"

"I don't—"

"Why are you guys whispering? What's going on?" Naruto interrupted in his usual boisterous tone.

Sasuke motioned with his hand for him to quiet down and shushed him quietly.

"What's going on?" the blonde repeated, only marginally quieter than before.

"Sasuke?" Sakura asked with a voice full of concern.

Finally Sasuke answered. "There's something up ahead. It looks like the top of a building. I've never seen a building like it anywhere near Konoha."

"W-what does that mean?"

Sasuke remained silent then answered uncertainly. "I don't know. We should keep going though. We'll see what Lady Tsunade has to say about it."

Sakura didn't like the uncertainty she could hear in his voice. Sasuke was usually so calm and collected. It made her feel uneasy.

_'This couldn't be because of that thing, could it?' _Sasuke thought to himself.

Suddenly, a rustling noise came from the weeds to their side and they turned to see Naruto trudging through the tall foliage. He was heading straight toward the strange building.

"Naruto, what are you doing?" Sasuke whispered harshly.

"Checking it out. I want to see what it is," he said simply.

"Get back here! We'll let the Hokage deal with this!" Sasuke had given up on trying to stay quiet and instead focused on trying to pull back the leash on the idiot being... well, an idiot.

"I'm going to be the Hokage someday, so I'll deal with it," Naruto retorted defiantly continuing toward the building. He looked over his shoulder and smirked devilishly at his teammate. "What, are you scared of a little building?"

Sasuke grit his teeth. "You are _so_ childish."

He put a hand into his orange jacket and waved the other in the air as he walked away. "I know I am, but what are you?"

"That doesn't even make any sense!" Sasuke shouted at the back of his head.

All that could be heard was the rustling of leaves as Naruto pushed farther and farther away from them. Sakura opened her mouth to speak only to have nothing come out. She shut her mouth and looked from Sasuke's scowling face to Naruto's back growing distant.

_'Damn it. Doesn't he feel it? Something weird is going on. It was probably all because of that thing,'_ Sasuke shook his head slightly, pushing the thought away. _'No, it was a dream...' _he tried to reassure himself mentally. He snuck a glance at Sakura who was staring after Naruto, worry evident on her face. Sasuke took a deep breath and straightened his back. _'Get yourself together. It doesn't help to get Sakura concerned. Keep your head straight.'_

"Come on." He motioned for Sakura to follow as he stepped forward into the tall weeds. Clenching his fists he begrudgingly followed along the path Naruto had made. They walked around a tree and a bright orange could be seen not too far ahead.

"I swear, when I get my hands on him…" he muttered to himself, keeping an eye on the orange jacket growing closer and closer with each stride. When they were close enough Sakura called after Naruto and he glanced over his shoulder. A smile crossed his face before he turned forward again.

"So, decided to come after all?"

"Yeah, to knock you out and drag your sorry ass back. We have to get back _now_."

"Not a chance! The building is _right_ there." Sunlight streamed through the branches in front of them and it was obvious a clearing was just few feet away. Naruto pushed aside a large tree branch and ducked to the other side letting the branch whip back in Sasuke's face.

"Dammit, Naruto!" Sasuke had lost his cool and yelled after Naruto. Sakura's brows furrowed in concern as she followed quickly after Sasuke who had broken the branch downward, allowing him to deftly leap over it and into the clearing.

Sakura stepped over the broken branch and prepared herself to prevent a fight she knew was coming. "Guys, I really don't think this is the time—"

She stopped short.

Naruto and Sasuke stood beside each other, staring at the scene in front of them. Sakura slowly walked forward until she was just behind Sasuke.

"S-s-sasuke?"

"What is this?" Naruto murmured in awe.

Sasuke remained speechless and tried to sort out the thoughts racing through his mind.

_'Something weird is _definitely_ going on.'_

**Meanwhile…**

The tapping of nails on a desk resonated throughout a round office. A woman with blonde hair, and rather large breasts, sat behind the desk looking impatient. Beside her, a slim woman with cropped black hair stood, her face laced with concern.

Seconds ticked by on the clock and the breasted woman's eyebrows furrowed in annoyance. Suddenly, she slapped a fist on the desk, shaking the papers that were stacked atop it.

"How long does it take to find three kids?"

"Lady Tsunade, I'm sure he'll be back soon," the black haired woman, Shizune, said apprehensively.

Tsunade seemed to be in her own world as she tapped her nails on the desk again. "When he finds them they're going to be in a world of pain."

"M-ma'am, let's be reasonable. They probably just… uh, went to the training grounds." Shizune tried to say confidently. It obviously didn't work. Tsunade continued to mutter to herself as Shizune tried her best to calm her, laughing nervously.

Then, from a side window, appeared a man with gray hair that was spiked to one side, the leaf headband swooped over his left eye. The eye that was exposed was drooped lazily and a hand was held up in greeting, but neither took away from the seriousness of his presence.

Tsunade stood up immediately. "Kakashi, have you found them?"

The man, Kakashi, stepped into the office and slid his hands into his pockets before answering, choosing his words carefully. "Unfortunately, no. The three aren't anywhere we have looked."

"Well, then look somewhere else!" She slammed a fist onto the desk, splintering the wood slightly. Shizune stepped back and eyed Kakashi nervously. His face gave no sign of any emotion.

"That's the thing. We've looked everywhere. We have people stationed at every corner, every post, and every rooftop." He stopped and a heavy silence hung over the three adults. "I think it's safe to say that they aren't in Konoha anymore."

The silence held an even heavier weight and the size of it forced Tsunade back onto her chair. She covered her face with her hand and sighed. "I was afraid of that."

"Tsunade," Kakashi started. "You have to know that these three kids are dedicated shinobi. They wouldn't leave the village of their own will." He let that sink in before adding, "I believe that an outside party played a role in this."

Tsunade didn't answer and instead rubbed her temples. Why, where, and how? There was nothing at their respective houses, nothing at the bridge where they were supposed to be, nothing in the surrounding area. No one knew anything.

"Kakashi, I need you and a team of my choosing to go out and search the area outside of the village."

"When is our departure?" he asked casually.

"They should be back from their current mission by nightfall. You'll leave the following morning. You're free to go." She sounded tired and beaten; her fingers traced over her temples.

"Understood." Kakashi disappeared in a puff of smoke that dissipated almost immediately in the room.

When it was certain he was gone, Shizune cast a sideways glance at Tsunade.

"He doesn't seem at all worried," she pointed out. Whether this was a good or a bad thing, she didn't know. Tsunande stopped rubbing her temples and slowly placed her hands in her lap.

"Kakashi is excellent at concealing emotions. Whether he's concerned greatly about the three of them or just mildly worried is something only he knows."

Shizune blinked in surprise then nodded looking out of the window.

Just outside the window, beyond sight, Kakashi was crouched on the shingles. His elbows rested on his knees and his hands hung loosely between them.

His one exposed eye closed for a moment before snapping opening, a determination sparking from within.

* * *

**Woo! Chapter Two officially DONE-SKI! And with a CLIFF-HANGER! Also, anyone have some guesses on what it is they see? And what about this team that Tsunade has in mind for the searching? Stay tuned in to find out!**

**Did anyone catch the irony when Kakashi was all like *replays in macho voice for some reason* "They'd never leave Konohoa without permission!" Bahaha. I smiled writing that.**

**Okay, until next time, keep reading and reviewing!**

**I'm outtie! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, guys! Sorry about the wait, I've been a bit busy :P**

**And the fact that this is a _really _short chapter doesn't make up for that but, hey. A short update is better than none at all, eh?**

**Anyway, I seem to have switched back to present tense and I hope that doesn't affect the reading or confuse anyone. I was halfway through writing this chapter when I realized I had unknowingly switched tenses! So, I just stuck with it :p I'll try to stick with present tense now, I promise! XD**

**Enjoy chapter 3! :D**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

The three shinobi stand at the edge of the forest. No one speaks or moves, not knowing what to do. Naruto opens his mouth to talk but closes it and scratches his head in confusion instead.

In front of them is a somewhat large clearing that has several houses placed around the area. Near the end stands a long white building with smoke rising out of the chimney.

The whole look of the thing isn't like anything they ever saw in Konohoa or even on missions. The three shinobi couldn't lie, it did look a bit cozy but, that air of coziness was ruined by the fact that it popped up out of the blue.

"How long has this been here?" Naruto asks still scratching his head. Sasuke comes out of his daze long enough to stare at him, disbelieving.

"Are you serious? This," he gestures wildly at the little town and building in front of them, "_isn't_ here!"

Naruto crosses his arms and cocks an eyebrow. "It's right in front of us and you say it's not here?"

"No! I mean it's not supposed to be! It can't!" Sasuke growls heatedly.

"But it is," Naruto counters vaguely.

Sasuke groans in frustration while Naruto laughs and walks forward.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke demands.

"That's the building, right?" He points to the white structure and shrugs. "I'm going to go check it out."

"Naruto, don't!" Sasuke lurches forward and grabs Naruto by the collar, yanking him back. The orange-clad ninja gasps for air for a second before disappearing in a puff of smoke. Sasuke blinks in surprise for a split second before he growls, "what?"

Naruto laughs a few paces away from behind a tree and walks out clutching his stomach.

"I can't believe you fell for that!"

"When did he…?" Sakura let the question hang in the air, baffled by Naruto's shadow clone stunt.

"We lost sight of him back in the woods," Sasuke explains shortly between gritted teeth. It wasn't every day that he was shown up, let alone by that ramen-eating, annoying little idiot, and Sasuke's ego gets the better of him.

"I was distracted," he rationalizes.

"Distracted by what? The fact that I got you so good?" Naruto asks with a chuckle. He wipes a tear from his eyes and sighs. "Man, that was great!"

"You are so childish it's not even—"

"Are you three new here?"

All three of the shinobi freeze as if they were caught doing something wrong and turn their heads at the same time. The new voice came from the direction of the building and they all stare at the person standing in front of the door.

"Are you here to see the professor?"

* * *

"Kakashi sensei, what's going on?" asks a young shinobi with unruly brown hair. A little white puppy rests beneath a fuzzy rimmed hood framing the unruly haired boy. On one side of him stands a timid looking girl with dark lavender hair and pale eyes while another boy whose face is covered by a jacket and round spectacles stands at his other.

A gray haired man looks off into the distance before turning back to the three shinobi standing in front of him. "Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke all appear to be missing," he says bluntly.

A hand flies to the girl's mouth and she stutters the orange ninja's name quietly while the unruly one exclaims in surprise and anger. The other boy seems to have no reaction at all as Kakashi raises a hand, signaling for silence.

"What the hell do you mean they're missing?" shouts the unruly one. He completely ignores Kakashi's hand and continues. "They weren't even scheduled for a mission today, right? How could they have gone missing?" The little puppy yips along with his partner.

"Kiba, calm down," Kakashi says putting his hand in his pocket.

"Naruto and I were supposed to train after his lessons today! He would have said something if he had a mission!" The shinobi, Kiba, continues heatedly, angry at his fellow shinobi for ditching.

"Kiba," the girl pleads placing a hand on her teammates shoulder. He stops and breathes through clenched fangs.

Kakashi says to the girl with a nod, "thank you, Hinata."

She smiles sadly and nods for him to continue with what he was about to say.

He clears his throat. "We don't suspect that this disappearance was of free-will—"

"So, what, they were kidnapped?"

"Kiba, let him finish," Hinata pleads again in her quiet voice. Kiba sighs and sets his jaw.

"That is a possibility that will need to be checked. There are a number of possibilities though and an even greater number of locations to search. That's why Tsunade has asked for your assistance."

"Us?" Hinata asks clutching a hand to her chest. "W-why us?"

"It's because we each have abilities that are useful for tracking, isn't it?" the shinobi who had stayed silent until now asks.

"That's exactly right, Shino. You three are excellent trackers and are among the few available at this point and time. We want to keep this low-key so fast trackers are essential for—"

"Why? If they've been kidnapped shouldn't we send out an alert or something?" Kiba interjects with a raised eyebrow.

"No. If they have been kidnapped we don't know the intentions of the kidnappers. It would be best to keep this under wraps just to be safe."

"Safe from what?"

"Kiba," the girl says yet again. He huffs and turns his head to the side.

"It's just better to have the options of secrecy and the element of surprise on our side at all times, no matter what the situation," Kakashi explains only mildly exasperated.

"When is our scheduled departure time?" Shino asks. He was one to be straight forward and get right to business which Kakashi appreciated when trying to speak near Kiba.

"Orders are to leave the morning of your return from your last mission."

"Wait, that's right now! So, let's go then! We'll find that little sneak and the others in no time! Right, Akamaru?" The puppy barks and the boy smiles with determination.

"We should set out now while the trail's still fresh," Shino adds.

"I'll fill you all in on the way," Kakashi says motioning for them to walk forward. The two boys and the gray-haired man turn to head for the front gate. The girl stays behind for a moment and looks up to the sky.

"Naruto-kun," Hinata whispers. "Please be okay."

"Hinata!" Kiba calls from ahead. "Come on, let's go!"

"O-okay!" she answers jogging to catch up with them. The morning sun casts a fiery orange light as the rescue team heads silently out the front gate.

* * *

**Hope you all liked it! :D Sorry about the length :/**

**I've been working on a couple of other stories and I have a summer job that takes up most of my time so future updates may be a wait and a half. Sorry in advance!**

**Until next time... Byeeeee!**


	4. Chapter 4

**It's me again! So, guess what? I'm going to make up for that last short update with this chapter that's twice as long as usual! AAAAAAAAAND... *drum roll*... Pokemon are introduced in this chapter!**

**But, anywho, I'm never good with set-up chapters and the starting off of plots so, as usual, if you see something amiss, don't hesitate to tell me so I can get to adjusting it if need be!**

**'Kay, that's all! Hope you enjoy chapter 4!**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

"Can I help you three?" the young girl asks looking slightly confused. Her short brown hair is held back by a red headband and she has a dark green plaid dress on over a thin white blouse. She stands in the doorway to the white building in shiny black shoes and knee-high white socks, her perplexed expression never leaving her face.

She has never seen people like them before and she gets the feeling that there's something a bit odd about them but, they don't seem threatening at least. She raises her eyebrow a bit in question.

A boy with dark hair wearing a blue shirt hesitates before clearing his throat to speak.

"Umm, yeah," he starts off, burrowing his hands into the pockets of his white shorts. "We'd like directions to Konoha."

The young girl's eyebrows furrow in confusion and she slowly shakes her head before saying, "I don't know where that is. I've never heard of… Konaho was it?"

A blonde boy in a bright orange jumpsuit standing farther off stifles a laugh and the first male shoots him a glare, silencing him. This time a girl with long pink hair wearing a red dress steps forward a bit and smiles kindly.

"Konoha. That's our village," she explains with her smile.

"Oh, sorry. Konoha," the brunette repeats, speaking each syllable clearly. She shakes her head again. "I'm sorry, I've never heard of that place before."

The three's expressions fall and she feels bad for them. She quickly adds, "B-but, I don't usually leave town so, I'm probably not the _best_ person to ask."

"Who should we ask then?" the dark haired boy asks, a certain authoritative tone coming to his voice.

She thinks the situation over. They don't seem like they're here to see her grandfather and they're looking for a village she'd never heard of. She said she doesn't travel much but, she knows the names of the towns and cities in Kanto and that name has never come up. On the other hand, her grandfather might know something, he's traveled a bit, and the three did seem anxious for help.

How could she turn them down?

"Well," she starts cautiously, "you can see what my grandfather knows but I don't know if—"

"Alright! Well, then let's see the old guy then!" the blonde shouts with a wide smile. The brunette stops and looks strangely at the bright orange boy and she sees the black haired boy cast him another glare.

"Shut up, idiot," he hisses before turning back to her with a somewhat urgent look to his eyes. "Where is he?"

"H-he's the professor here. He's just inside if you want… to come in," she says hesitantly, suddenly unsure if this was the right thing to do. The pinkette seems to notice this and she smiles warmly at the girl.

"Don't worry; we're not bad or anything. We just want to get home as soon as possible."

"Yeah, just don't get on Sakura's bad side. She can get ugly when she's mad. It's scary," the blonde chimes in with a broad grin.

A glint shines from within the pinkette's eyes, who she takes is Sakura, as she whips her head to stare at him. "_What _did you just call me?"

The blonde straightens up and laughs nervously. "What? Nothing! I didn't mean it!"

The brunette looks at the three of them; the blonde scratching the back of his head nervously, the one called 'Sakura' lecturing him, and the first boy trying to maintain his cool over his friends' arguing. She can't help but smile and she opens the door, stepping aside for them.

"Come on in," she says with a laugh. "I'll introduce you to him."

The dark-haired boy sighs as his face relaxes and the others turn their heads to her with happy surprise.

"Thank you!" Sakura says earnestly.

"No problem," she waves them in when something crosses her mind. "Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't introduce myself. My name is Daisy."

"My name is Sakura," the pinkette greets as she passes Daisy to move into the building. She looks over her shoulder expectantly and the first boy nods his head toward Daisy as he passes her.

"Sasuke," he says shortly, avoiding her eyes.

"And my name is Naruto Uzamaki! Future Hokage of Konoha!" the blonde exclaims excitedly, pushing Sasuke forward. She catches Sasuke glaring at Naruto before she laughs and smiles at the blonde.

"Wow, well, it's nice to you. It's nice to meet all of you," she says nodding toward the three of them. She steps around the odd trio and gestures for them to follow. "Now, let me show you to my grandfather. He's in the back."

As she leads them to the back they get a few odd glances from the assistants around the lab but, luckily aren't asked any questions. Daisy isn't quite sure how'd she answer them if they were.

It doesn't take long to get to the back and she looks around for any sign of her grandfather.

"Grandpa? Are you there? We have some… visitors," she says after a slight pause, not quite knowing how to put it.

"Daisy? Is that you?" a voice calls from a stack of boxes in the corner. Shortly after, a man with graying hair stumbles from within the tall stack of boxes. He catches his balance and straightens out his long white lab coat.

"Are they boys or girls?"

"Grandpa, they're right here," Daisy says with an exasperated but amused tone.

He looks up from his coat and finally notices the three kids behind his granddaughter. "Oh, they are?" he gives a low whistle and smiles before he says, "Three all at one time, huh? Well, it's no problem. I love to help aspiring trainers!"

"Trainers?" All three of the shinobi's repeat in confusion.

"Grandpa," Daisy interjects before more confusion can be spread. "They're not here for that. They're here for directions."

Now the professor's the one who looks confused. "Directions?"

"Yeah, they're a little lost and need directions to their village."

"Oh, well then why didn't you say so?" He looks to the trio and extends a hand toward each one in turn, shaking each warmly. "My name is Oak but, most people refer to me as Professor Oak," he says as he finishes shaking their hands. The three introduce themselves once more and he stands back from them, sighing happily. "It's a pleasure to meet you all. So, where is it that you're trying to get?"

"Konoha, sir," Sasuke says.

"Kowhata?" Professor Oak asks, the name obviously unfamiliar to his tongue.

"Konoha," Sasuke repeats a bit slower this time.

"Konoha," the professor repeats just as slow. He says this again and again as if repeating it would ring a bell of sorts. The three look on hopefully but, the professor shakes his head after a moment and sighs.

"I'm sorry kids. I've never heard of a place like that before."

"Oh," Sasuke mutters as the other two shinobi hang their heads. Professor Oak frowns at them, feeling bad for them and the situation they're in.

"I'm sorry I can't be of more help," he says with a helpless shrug.

"It's all right, sir," Sasuke says.

_'I guess it's back to walking up that river,' _he thinks to himself. The whole situation of walking up the river brought back the memory of the bridge and he forcefully pushes it out of his mind. _'Nope. It doesn't make any sense. No point in dwelling in it.'_

"I'm starting to really miss the old lady," Naruto mumbles to himself. He pauses for a second before adding quietly, "Even _if_ she'd beat me to a pulp when she sees me."

"Wait!" Daisy suddenly exclaims, making everyone jump. "I just remembered!" She looks at her grandfather with bright eyes and says simply, "Red!"

The professor looks at her with furrowed eyebrows before his eyes widen in realization. "Of course! If anyone would know it'd be Red!"

The professor rushes off to a computer pushed in the corner and the three shinobi look to Daisy for an explanation. She looks back at them with her hope for helping them restored.

"Red is the league champion. He's been all around the region, talking and battling with everyone from all over! He must know _something_ about this Konoha place," she explains with a smile.

"Wait, he's a what?" Sasuke asks though Naruto talks loudly over him to be heard.

"He battles people from all over? This guy sounds strong!" the blonde says, practically overflowing with new found energy. He's always up for some fighting practice and this guy sounds good.

"Yeah, he's pretty good but, my brother is one of the only people who is a challenge for him," she says proudly.

Naruto smiles, thinking that a two-on-one battle with both of them would be the best training experience in the world.

The professor walks back in at that moment, scratching the back of his head.

"He's not picking up at the moment but, last I heard he said was heading for Saffron City. You can probably catch him up if you take Digletts Cave…" he trails off and mumbles inaudibly, more to himself than anything. The three just barely catch what he was saying and what they did catch didn't make much sense. Saffron City? Digletts Cave?

What are _those_ places?

The three shinobi aren't quite sure how to ask the questions swirling through their heads at the moment and Daisy looks from the three to her grandfather talking to himself.

"Grandpa, I'll write it all down on a map for them. I don't think they're from around here to know what you're talking about," she says with a chuckle.

Professor Oak looks up from his mumbling and blinks at his granddaughter. "A map? Oh, yes, that would be most helpful."

Daisy looks back at them with a smile and motions for them to head to the door. "You can come over to my house. I think I have an extra map in my room."

Professor Oak nods at the three of them and says, "Good luck. Red is a kind boy, I'm sure he won't be any trouble with cooperating." He furrows his eyebrows for a moment before chuckling and adding, "Though, he's quite the quiet fellow but, I'm sure that won't be a problem!"

"Come on! Let's go!" Daisy says stepping between the three and her grandfather, practically pushing the trio out from the back lab.

Everything seems to be going so fast and even Naruto's at a loss for words at the moment. Before they leave the lab though, Professor Oak suddenly exclaims as if he just remembered something.

"Oh! Wait, you three have pokémon I presume?"

The three stare back at the professor over Daisy's shoulders with confused expressions.

_'What's a pokémon?' _all three wonder.

None of them voice their confusion however, still at loss for words, and the professor takes this as a 'no'.

"No worries! Here, follow me. I can't send you on this journey without providing the proper protection," he explains, moving behind the three and leading them to a round mechanical station of sorts that extends all the way to the ceiling.

Daisy stands at the exit from the lab with an amused expression.

_'So, he ended up giving them one after all? Well, it's rare for a kid to come into his lab without leaving with a new partner, I guess. I'm not surprised,' _she thinks to herself with a smile. It wasn't too long ago that he had given her brother his first partner.

"Now, take your pick," he says with a wide grin. This is his favorite part of his job after all; making children happy with a new pokémon. He presses a button and three red and white balls pop down from the machine above the table and into their respective little foam hollows within the table.

"Whoa! Neat," Naruto whispers stepping forward to get a better look at the capsules.

Sakura looks to Sasuke for guidance about what to do. They couldn't just take these… whatever they were… from this man, could they?

Sasuke chews his lip and glances at the Professor who's eagerly looking from the balls to the three of them. His happy expression is starting to slowly fade from his face when none of them jump at the offer given to them.

It makes Sasuke feel a bit uneasy for not accepting the gift and he assumes it's a big deal from the old man's happy expression. It doesn't seem right to just turn down the offer when it seems to make him so happy.

He gives Sakura a look that says 'why not?' and looks to the professor.

"Thank you, sir." He says with nod of his head, though he isn't quite sure what he's thanking him for exactly. He decides this is a good a time as any to finally ask a question. "Um, can I ask what these are exactly?"

At first the Professor seems confused then a look of realization washes over his face. "Oh! Fresh beginners, eh? Well, let me show you how these work," he says reaching for a ball. He presses a white button at the center and, to the shinobi's surprise, the ball snaps open and a red beam erupts from within, striking the floor.

Sakura jumps back behind Sasuke as he braces himself for whatever might happen. Naruto watches eagerly, his gleeful expression one to rival with the Professor's.

In the next moment, the ball clicks shut in the Professor's hand and the red light dissipates leaving a creature in its wake.

It resembles a turtle though it's rather blue. Its tail is curled at the end and it sways playfully as it blinks it large brown eyes at the three people in front of it.

"Squirtle?" it says in question.

"A turtle!?" Naruto exclaims with enthusiasm. Sasuke eyes him with a raised eyebrow.

_'How can he be so excited? It's just a turtle. A strange one but, it's a turtle nonetheless… it kind of reminds me of—'_

"Squirt squirtle squirt!" the blue turtle says cheerfully, interrupting Sasuke's thoughts. It runs with its stubby legs over to Naruto whose boisterous and energetic attitude seems to appeal to it. Naruto doesn't hesitate for a second to lean down and meet the creature face-to-face.

He grins as the thing stops in front of him with a smile.

The professor laughs and says, "Well, looks like _you_ were chosen instead. This pokéball held a squirtle as you can see and the other two hold two different pokémon."

"That's its name? Squirtle?" Naruto asks as the squirtle places a little blue turtle hand on Naruto's knee as if claiming him.

"Squirtle Squirt!" it says looking from the professor to Naruto.

"Yes, this is squirtle, the water type pokemon. Most pokémon say their name and this one isn't an exception," he says with a broad smile. He nods at Naruto before tossing him the ball. He catches it with both hands and looks at it curiously.

"What's this?" he asks looking it over. The squirtle looks at it with him, tilting its head to the side.

"That's a pokéball! It holds your pokémon!" He says this as if its common sense and Naruto looks up at him with a questioning look. The professor blinks in surprise before chuckling with a shake of his head.

"You three must be fresher beginners than I thought," he says with a laugh. He takes another pokéball and holds it up as an example. He points to the button and explains that pressing it enlarges, shrinks, opens, or closes the capsule. Pressing it when your 'pokémon' was out would also apparently bring it back into the ball.

"Oh, I get it," Naruto says absentmindedly, not really getting it at all.

_'Aren't we getting a bit off topic here?'_ Sasuke wonders. It was nice of the Professor to give them these… pokémon and all but, they had more important things to worry about, didn't they?

He looks at Naruto who sits cross-legged on the floor actually trying to hold a conversation with the squirtle. Sasuke shakes his head and sighs.

_'Well, at least Sakura is still in her right mind,'_ he thinks to himself with relief.

"Now, this one…" the professor says, pressing the button on the pokéball currently in his hand. It opens up just like the other one and Sakura doesn't seem as frightened as with the last one. This time, instead of a blue turtle appearing, a green toad-like creature sits on the floor with bright red eyes and a dark green bulb thing on its back. "…is a bulbasaur, the grass type pokemon," the Professor finishes looking at the two of them that still hadn't chosen.

"Well, I guess it's a little cute," Sakura says after a moment with a slight smile. Sasuke looks up at the ceiling and closes his eyes.

_'Well, there goes Sakura.'_

She kneels down slowly and the bulbasaur turns its attention to her. After a moment she extends a hand forward and the green creature looks at it with a tilt of its head. The Professor watches with an amused expression as it sniffs her hand before giving it a couple licks. Sakura giggles and the bulbasaur smiles.

"Bulba! Bulba!" it says happily, wagging its stub of a tail. It waddles closer to her and props its fore legs up on her knees.

"Another happy choice!" Professor Oak says, tossing the ball to Sakura. She catches it and shows it to the bulbasuar who says its name cheerfully.

"This is fantastic! All of you are getting along great!" The professor says rubbing his hands together. He looks to Sasuke with a shrug and says, "I guess that leaves you with the last one of today, young man."

He grabs the last pokéball and holds it out until Sasuke turns his attention to him. The old man smiles and adds, "Though that's not really a bad thing." With that, he presses the button to release yet another pokémon creature.

Once the light disappears Sasuke raises an eyebrow slightly. An orange lizard-like pokémon stands in front of him already looking directly at Sasuke. It tilts it head and blinks it blue eyes without a word. The thing that catches Sasuke's eye though is the orange and yellow flame flickering at the end of its long tail.

"This is charmander, the fire type pokemon," Professor Oak says simply, gesturing at the flame.

_'Just like me,'_ Sasuke thinks to himself. He can't help but smirk at this and the charmander tilts its head the other way.

"Char?" it says, still looking at Sasuke. It seems to be waiting for Sasuke to do something and Sasuke looks at his two teammates on the ground. He fights a mental battle for a second before giving in and kneeling down like the others. Although more reluctantly.

The charmander doesn't come over like the other ones did though. It stays where it is and continues to stare at Sasuke with its blue eyes. Sasuke looks at his teammates nervously then back to the charmander. What was he supposed to do, call it over?

Sasuke can't help but feel a little embarrassed that the charmander was so reluctant to come over when the other pokémon practically leapt into Sakura and Naruto's arms. He clears his throat and begins quietly, "Come here… little… charmander."

Naruto looks up from talking with the squirtle and curiously watches his fellow shinobi. Sasuke averts his eyes from him and stares at the orange lizard in front of him.

"Um… Come on…" he mumbles almost inaudibly. Sakura seems to notice the situation going on as well and she and the bulbasaur stop what they're doing to watch.

_'Oh, great. I've got a whole audience now.'_

"Psst, Sasuke," Naruto whispers with cupped hands. Sasuke groans mentally but tears his eyes from the charmander to glance at Naruto begrudgingly. "You've got to be more inviting. Poor little guy is probably frozen from fear."

"I'm _not _scary," he whispers back in a heated tone. The charmander's tail curls tighter to itself and its curious expression is replaced with a more wary one. Naruto raises his eyebrows and inclines his head as if to say 'I told you so'.

_'This is pointless,' _Sasuke thinks to himself as he hangs his head. The professor had been watching with curiosity and now turns to Daisy, waving her over. He whispers something in her ear and she nods with a smile.

She walks on over and leans over Sasuke with a hand on his shoulder. His head bolts up and he looks at the brunette with surprise but, her attention is focused on the charmander and she doesn't notice.

"Hey, little guy. Why don't you come on over and meet Sasuke? He's really a nice guy, I promise," she says warmly with an even warmer smile.

The charmander looks to Daisy and its tail swishes back and forth briefly.

"It's okay. Don't be shy," she coaxes in her soothing tone. Sasuke can't tear his eyes from her as she talks with the creature. Why was her voice making him feel warm inside? The thought could barely register in his mind before he forced himself to look away. Luckily, the charmander was walking toward him, giving him something to focus on.

It made its way over to the two of them and looked back from Daisy to Sasuke. She smiles and pats it on the head. "There's a good charmander. Now, this is Sasuke. Sasuke this is charmander."

Sasuke blinks at the charmander and it does the same. How do you greet a lizard? He thinks it over for a second before slowly extending a hand toward the fire lizard.

The charmander looks at Sasuke's hand in front of it before reaching up to grasp it. As soon as they touch hands the flame on the charmander's tail burns a bit brighter and it smiles a toothy grin.

"Charmander! Char char!" It exclaims happily, just as the others had. Before Sasuke knows what he's doing he's smiling at the little lizard as he shakes its hand. Sakura and Naruto exchange bewildered glances before smiling themselves.

"Glad you two have made a partnership," Professor Oak says, tossing the last ball to Sasuke. "Now, off you three go! You'll need to keep up a good pace if you want to catch up to Red." He pauses as the three of them stand up and he raises a finger in the air, remembering something. "Oh, and you can call back your new pokémon into their balls if you'd like."

Naruto looks down at the ball in the squirtle's hands with a quizzical expression. "How do I do—"

He's cut off when the squirtle suddenly plops it hand down on the center button.

"Squirt!"

A red beam streams out from the center button and envelops the squirtle. In the next moment the squirtle vanishes in a flash of red light.

"And that is how it's done," Professor Oak says with a laugh. Naruto looks down at the capsule on the ground and back up to the Professor.

"So, this is mine?" he asks picking the ball up.

"Of course! Be sure to take care of him, though," he says looking over the three of them. "It's a trainer's duty to take care of their pokémon."

_'Our duty?' _Sasuke repeats in his head. _'So, we're… what did he call it... Pokémon trainers?'_

Sasuke wonders how he should feel about this when Sakura calls his name, bringing him back to reality.

"Sasuke, come on," she says waving him over from the front door, her pokéball shrunk and clutched in her hand. Naruto is making his way over and says over his shoulder, "we're leaving, hurry up."

He looks down at the ball in his hands and back at the charmander. It blinks up at him as he aims the ball at it and presses the button. It's sucked into the ball just as Naruto's was and he shrinks it with another press of the button.

"Yeah," he replies shortly. He jogs over to the door as the other two head out. Naruto glances over his shoulder and calls out, "Thanks, old man Oak!" With that, he slips out of the door after Daisy.

"Thank you for your help!" Sakura adds happily before she exits as well.

"It was my pleasure! Be safe out there!"

Sasuke is about to close the door behind him when he turns around to look at the professor. The two of them smile at each other and Sasuke says with a nod, "Thanks."

"No problem."

Sasuke turns to leave when the professor says, "Oh, Sasuke was it?"

"Yeah?"

He pulls a red rectangular object from his coat pocket and tosses it to Sasuke. He catches it deftly and looks to the old man with a raised eyebrow.

"A gift from me. So we can stay in touch," he says with a smile.

He nods and puts the device into his pocket. "Thanks again," Sasuke says before shutting the door behind him.

Professor Oak stands near the entrance and an assistant who was standing not far off approaches him.

"Sir, that was your last pokédex, was it not? Are you sure it was wise giving it to him?"

"I believe that it wouldn't be wise _not _to," he responds vaguely.

The assistant opens his mouth to say something then decides against it with a shrug. "As you wish, sir."

"I sense something great in that boy. Whether he knows it or not, he'll do great things in this world. I knew it from the moment I saw him," he says with a faraway look in his eyes.

The assistant looks back from the door to the professor, wondering how to respond. It isn't long before the professor just sighs and turns to the young man with a smile.

"So, how about some tea? I'm feeling in the mood for a nice hot cup right about now," he says moving to the back of the lab. The assistant stares at the back of him, dumbfounded. Then he just sighs and trails after his boss. Sometimes it was better not to ask questions.

* * *

**FIN!**

**chapter 4 is done and I'm going to take this time to make a few things clear, kay?**

**First off, if you haven't already guessed (which I doubt anyone couldn't figure out), this story takes place in Kanto. Therefore, the pokemon will be strictly FIRST GENERATION because that makes it easier on me :p I'm not all that familiar with other generations and I already have another pokemon fic in the works with several generations so, I'd like to keep this to Kanto pokemon.**

**Secondly, I'm keeping the teams small for the three of them but, I assure you, they will each have AT LEAST three.**

**I think that's all for now. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! :D Until next time!**


End file.
